ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gatherer of Light (I)
category:MissionsCategory:A Crystalline Prophecy Missions Bowl of bland Goblin salad Seedspall Roseum Jug of greasy Goblin juice Seedspall Caerulum Chunk of smoked Goblin grub Seedspall Viridis | repeatable = Yes | parent = | children = | previous = The Echo Awakens | next = Gatherer of Light (II) | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough Batallia Downs *Obtain a Bowl of bland Goblin salad by defeating goblins in Batallia Downs (Region: Norvallen). **Check the ??? located at (F-5) to pop Vegnix Greenthumb and defeat him to obtain the Seedspall Roseum. **The ??? is on top of the cliff. You must go through Beaucedine Glacier or use the Lycopodium (NPC) teleport to reach it. Rolanberry Fields *Obtain a Jug of greasy Goblin juice by defeating goblins in Rolanberry Fields. **Check the ??? located at (D-11) to pop Chuglix Berrypaws and defeat him to obtain the Seedspall Caerulum. **The ??? is on top of the cliff. You must go through Crawlers' Nest or use the Atmacite Refiner's teleporation service to reach it. Sauromugue Champaign *Obtain a Chunk of smoked Goblin grub by defeating goblins in Sauromugue Champaign. **Check the ??? located where I-9 and I-10 meet J-9 and J-10 to pop Dribblix Greasemaw and defeat him to obtain the Seedspall Viridis. **The ??? is on top of the cliff. You must go through Garlaige Citadel, use the Atmacite Refiner's teleporation service, or use the Cavernous Maw via Garlaige Citadel (S) to reach it. **The Sauromugue Champaign Survival Guide will take you near the Cavernous Maw, go east along the border of J-9/J-10 to find the ???. Completion *Once you have all three Seedspall key items, return to the ??? at (G-6) on Qufim Island and examine it for a cutscene. Notes *Each key item is obtained from killing goblins in the respective area. *It is possible to obtain the goblin food key items as a Monipulator. *If you used the food key items to obtain a Viridian Key earlier in the day, you cannot spawn the NMs or receive the Seedspall key items upon their defeat. You must wait until after JP midnight before attempting to fight the NMs. *When an enemy is defeated by a member of your party in the area, there is a chance that you will obtain the food key item. You do not need to be in EXP range to get the key item; you can be anywhere on the area and have friends killing everything for you. This is not 100% if one member gets the drop; other members may not. *The NMs for these fights can be easily soloed by any 75 job, and probably a fair degree lower than that. Each also uses the one-hour ability for its job. *Each party member needs the food-related key item to receive the Seedspall key item, although the NM only needs to be fought once per-alliance. **Party members can be anywhere in the area and obtain the Seedspall, assuming they meet the requirements. *???s repop one minute after the NM dies. *Pop items stay in possession after the NM dies, but cannot be used to pop the NM again after you have received the Seedspall key item. **However, they can now optionally be traded to Squintrox Dryeyes for a Viridian Key.